


Finding Home

by InvisibleAce



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Band as a Family, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Reggie needs a hug, reggie goes and finds his parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: Reggie goes and looks for his parents. Only problem is he has no idea where to start.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie & the band
Comments: 12
Kudos: 438





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Julie and the Phantoms has taken over my life. I can't get these dorks outta my head. 
> 
> I really hope a second season happens and this is just my take on how Reggie might look for his family. Also, in this fic, the boys are like Danny Phantom. Half ghost, half human.

Reggie knew his friends weren’t ignoring him on purpose. 

Well, not ignoring him, they just developed bad time management skills. 

Life after beating Caleb, as easy as it seemed, was a weird new normal. Alex had been on edge about him coming back for a round two but Luke was quick to dismiss it. Willie had even been around more, carefree and doing skateboard tricks wherever he could. It seemed like knowing that Willie could come around and not worry about Caleb seemed to calm Alex down. 

Somehow Reggie became the one on edge 

They still had ghost abilities, which was weird in itself, but people could now see them.  _ Actually see them  _ and talk to them. It was like they were normal seventeen year olds again. Julie’s dad was oddly cool about letting them crash in the studio still. Something about anything for the boys that brought his daughter back. Reggie couldn’t remember the exact wording but he did remember that it made himself, Alex and Luke tear up. 

Their band was still going strong. After playing the Orpheum they gained a lot more attention. Their fanbase grew seemingly overnight and Reggie found himself getting a bit overwhelmed by it. It seemed there were hundreds of new fans every day. There’s yet to be an offer from any agency that the four of them felt that was a good call. Luke had been very adamant about waiting for the right one to come around even. While all the offers seemed to be too good to pass up, after reading the fine print, there were always creative setbacks. So they decided to wait. 

Also, as much as Julie’s dad supported the band, Julie’s education still came first. She had fallen behind during the whole Caleb incident, too worried about what would happen to the three of them and wanting to do her best at what they thought would be their last performance. She was grieving them before the show even happened. When she let that slip one night during a band meeting, Reggie felt his heart break a bit more. Luke had pulled her into a hug, mumbling something that he couldn’t hear. Reggie made sure to squeeze her hand and send a smile her way. 

Ray was under the impression that the three of them were doing online school when Julie was at school. He was strict about their education as well, which made Reggie happy in a weird way. He couldn’t really describe it. During the last few months he began to see Ray as a father figure. Hanging out with him was always interesting even though the conversations were one sided and Ray couldn’t even see him. It was just nice to be around someone who oozed caring dad energy. He never really got a lot of that. 

Julie and the Phantoms were on a small hiatus. Julie had thrown herself back into her school work and made sure to spend more time with Flynn. Though the other girl had been coming around to rehearsals a bit more, claiming it was less freaky now since she can actually see them before and after the music stops. Luke was focused on writing new music, getting it perfect and, when he wasn’t writing, he was hanging with Julie and being grossly in love.

Reggie couldn’t deny that the songs the two of them produced were amazing. Some of their biggest hits were ones Luke and Julie had written. He just felt left out. Writing music was his thing with Luke and Alex. It felt like that was going away. 

Alex was MIA more times than not. If rehearsal wasn’t happening, or the band didn’t have premade hang out plans, he was out with Willie. He would always come back late at night with a goofy smile on his face, going on and on about whatever oddly romantic thing they did that day. It made Reggie beyond happy to see his friend falling so quickly for the other boy. He remembered when Alex was too afraid to even say the words out loud. As confusing as it was, them randomly showing back up in 2020 was a good thing. 

Even if Reggie was yet to find what was good about it for him. 

With his friends busy it left him alone a lot. Luke and Julie would invite him to their writing sessions but he always felt like he was a third wheel a few minutes into it. He would make up some excuse to leave, always poofing out before they could realize his excuse didn’t make any sense. 

Alex even invited him to hang out with him and Willie. As much as he enjoyed himself, whenever he watched the two of them interact, there was a pang in his chest. At first he worried that it was Caleb's stamp again but turns out it was just loneliness. That wasn’t something he never felt before. It knocked the wind out of him, seeing that he could actually breathe now. He stopped taking Alex up on his offers to hang out too. 

Most days would find him sitting on the beach in front of the bike shop. He would sit there, staring at it, hoping to figure out what happened to his parents. Did they actually get a divorce? Did his death make them realize their fighting was pointless? Are they even still in Los Angeles? In California? Reggie gave himself headaches trying to piece everything together. He couldn’t even use the neighbors for clues since they knocked down the entire neighborhood. 

Longing slowly joined loneliness in his chest. It felt like he had died all over again. 

With his friends busy with their girlfriends and boyfriends, Reggie made himself busy with finding out what happened to his family. He knows that it won’t be as easy as Luke’s parents will be to find. They haven’t moved in the past 25 years. Their house wasn’t knocked down. Reggie even found Alex’s parents before his own but, when he told his friend about them, he just nodded. Reggie couldn’t blame him for not wanting to visit them. 

Reggie was going by the logic that if Alex’s and Luke’s parents are still in LA, then surely at least one of his was too. He just needed to find somewhere to start and that was the part that was giving him the most trouble. 

* * *

Julie demanded that they all hang out tonight and watch a movie. Alex was quick to agree with a smile, wrapping his arm around Reggie’s shoulder as he nodded in agreement. He had missed hanging out with them. He didn’t know when they suddenly started seeing each other less. Which was weird. They see each other every day at rehearsals. Hell, they’re roommates. 

“You okay Reg?” Alex asked as they followed Julie into the house. Ray and Carlos were out for the night, visiting their aunt. 

“Yeah, I’m fine dude. Why?” Reggie, for some reason, didn’t want to tell his friends about looking for his parents. They’ll want to help, and usually he would never turn that down, but he wanted to do this on his own. 

Maybe it’s because he’ll be spared by their pity when the search comes up empty. 

“You’ve just seemed kinda distant lately,” Alex said as they took a seat on the couch. “Willie was looking forward to showing you a new skating trick he learned.” 

Reggie frowned, guilt building in his chest. On the rare occasion when he did hang out with Alex and Willie, Willie would show him a few tricks and actually attempt to teach him how to skate. The two of them had become pretty good friends. He just felt like Alex wanted to be alone with his boyfriend at times. 

“Sorry dude. I’ve been venturing around LA a bit. Seeing how things changed and enjoying the fact I can actually eat again.” Reggie tried to joke and brush it off. Hopefully it worked. It wasn’t a complete lie either. 

“He’s enjoying being able to flirt with the ladies and being able to be seen.” Luke smirked, flopping onto the couch next to him. He nudged him with his elbow. He was sandwiched in between Alex and Luke, Julie between Luke and the arm of the couch. He felt content for once. 

Reggie laughed. “You caught me.” 

The four of them settled in to watch the movie. Julie had draped her biggest blanket over them, placing the bowl of popcorn on Luke’s lap since Alex doesn’t really eat it and Reggie was known to eat it in handfuls. Julie often joked about making him his own bowl. Reggie didn’t have much of an appetite tonight but he ate some by the handful so his friends did’t get suspicious. He relaxed into the couch more, leaning his head to the side resting it slightly on Alex’s shoulder. 

He tried his best to pay attention to the movie, he really did. His mind had other plans and decided to focus on his family rather than being in the moment with his friends, only something that he was missing for the last week or two. Though he supposes he was missing his family for 25 years. He shook his head, tried to get comfortable again and rested his head more on Alex’s shoulder. He felt his friend's cheek come and rest on the top of his head. He smiled to himself as the small touch of comfort. They’ve always been very physical with showing their support. 

He managed to focus a bit, Julie gasping and Luke’s suspicious sniffling bringing his focus back. Reggie wasn’t exactly sure what was happening in the movie but there was dramatic music playing as the main character ran down the street to a house. She banged loudly on the door, begging her aunt to tell her where her mom had gone. Reggie frowned. That was some good acting. His hair was starting to feel a bit damp. 

It hit him all at once, as the characters on screen argued over where the parents were. It left him in a gasp. Left him short of breath as he realized that he hadn’t checked to see if his other family members were still around. Surely one of his aunts had to still be in the area. Maybe even in the same houses. 

He was suddenly too antsy to sit still. He needed to see if at least one of his aunts was still out there. If anyone knew where at least his mom is it would be his Aunt Cas. A pang of sadness hit him as he thought about his aunt. She was one of his favorite people ever. He hopes that she was alright. He didn’t want to know how she reacted to his death. It would hurt too much to know. 

Reggie quickly stood up, startling his friends. He put the blanket over them because he was considerate and made his way to the front door. He went to grab the handle when a hand wrapped around his other wrist. 

“Reggie, where are you going?” Luke asked, worry was evident in his eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

He opened his mouth but no noise came out. He honestly had no idea what to say. He didn’t want to actually tell them where he was going because they’ll join him whether he wants them to or not. He knows that because himself and Alex did the same thing with Luke. He wet his lips and looked at his friend, hoping his face wasn't giving anything away. 

“Nothing's wrong dude. I just gotta check something.” He said, trying to tug his arm out of Luke’s grip but his friend seemed to hold on tighter. 

“What do you gotta check?” Alex stepped up to Luke’s right. “We can go with you. You look really stressed,” The drummer paled. “Does… it has nothing to do with Caleb and the Ghost Club right?” 

That took Reggie by surprise. He blinked and shook his head. “No, I promise.” 

Alex was visibly relaxed at his answer. Julie caught his eye a little bit behind Alex and Reggie watched as she looked at the paused movie and then back at him. Reggie could see it click in her mind what was happening and he froze. Please don’t have her say it out loud. He watched as she walked closer, standing on the other side of Luke. She placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder but remained looking at Reggie. 

“Just be safe, okay?” She sounded so sincere. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Reggie only nodded, unable to talk due to the emotion building in his throat. 

Alex and Luke shared a look before Luke turned to Julie, brow furrowed. “What are you talking about?” 

While asking his question, his grip on Reggie’s arm loosened. He pulled his arm away and phazed out before Julie could answer or his friends could try to stop him again. He knew that they’ll probably figure it out as soon as Julie tells them the slightest thing. And they both know where Aunt Cas lives. Her house was their safe place when Luke’s arguments with his parents got bad and when Alex’s kicked him out. 

Maybe he should’ve told them about seeing her. They would wanna see the woman who became a second mom to all of them. 

He couldn’t focus on that right now.

Reggie appeared in front of his aunt’s house and his breath caught in his chest as he took in the house. It hadn’t changed at all. It was like it was frozen in time. Untouched as the neighborhood changed around it. He looked down the street and didn’t recognize some of the houses. He held his breath as he focused all his energy at becoming invisible and let himself into the house. 

The furniture had changed. There was a huge TV hanging on one of the walls and the old brown couch he and the boys spent many nights on was gone. Reggie almost panicked that Aunt Cas wasn’t there until he saw the family pictures on the wall and tears came to his eyes. It was suffocating, the relief he felt knowing that, at least, one part of his family and his past was still around. 

He headed for the kitchen, double checking that his aunt wasn’t in there before he started rummaging around drawers. As much as he wants to see her he doesn’t want to give her a heart attack due to drawers opening by themselves. 

His frustration grew as the third drawer he opened gave him no answers. His aunt would always keep her important items in the kitchen. She was always proud of the organized mess most of her drawers were. He reframed from slamming the fourth one shut, looking around the kitchen as if the answer would pop up outta thin air. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling as a frustrated yell slipped through his teeth. 

He just wants to find his mom. 

Reggie crossed the kitchen to the stacks of papers on the counter near the fruit bowl. He didn’t read things too closely. He wasn’t about to get up in all his aunts business. He kept his eye out for either of his parents' names in his search. 

His search stopped when he saw the Sunset Curve CD tucked safely behind the bowl. A knot formed in his throat as he looked at it. It wasn’t covered in dust so obviously it was taken care of. Gently he picked it up, a wet laugh escaping his lips as he looked at it. His eyes traced the sloppy signatures on the front, faded and smudged over time. 

Aunt Cas was the first person to get a copy of the CD along with a shirt. She was so excited to get it and she had the three of them sign it when they presented it to her. Aunt Cas always joked that she would sell it when they got super big and live comfortably for the rest of her life, as if Reggie wouldn’t have taken care of her once they made it big. 

The sound of the front door opening snapped him out of his haze. He quickly placed the CD back where he found it and did a quick once over of the kitchen before moving to stand near the kitchen counter. He felt like he should hide, and almost did, but then recalled he was part ghost and hiding was stupid. He was invisible. 

Voices and laughter met his ears and soon his aunt came into view. She placed a bag of takeout on the counter before calling someone in the other room. She looked the same, as if she was frozen along with the house. Her hair was still short, curling around her ears. It was gray now, the brown completely gone. Her eyes were still playful despite the dark bags under her eyes. He smiled to himself. Mischief was always Aunt Cas’ favorite pastime. 

Reggie made himself tear his eyes away from his aunt to look over as her company entered the kitchen. 

He let out the most inhuman noise. 

His mom sat at the counter, helping her sister set out the Chinese takeout containers. They were talking quietly amongst themselves but Reggie wasn’t listening to their conversations. All he could do was stare at his mom, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest and break at the same time. 

She looked so tired. So worn out and down from life. Her wedding ring was missing. 

Her hair had lost the big poof she would always wear it in, simply now tied back with streaks of white through it. The brown was still visible. Her smile didn’t change. Reggie had always felt like he could take on anything with a simple smile from his mom. When his dad belittled him for learning the bass instead of taking on a more classical instrument his mom was right there, smiling encouragingly at him even when he was terrible. 

She was still beautiful in his eyes. 

He lifted himself up onto the counter, sitting cross legged as the two of them started eating. He was beyond tempted to reach out to them. To move something just to get their attention but knew he couldn’t. He knew all he needed to do was turn visible and explain everything. It would be so easy. 

Reggie knew he had to stay dead to them. They needed to continue thinking that he was gone.

He had no idea how long he sat there, simply watching his mom and aunt, who were two of his favorite people, laugh and talk to each other. It almost felt like before. His dad would sometimes get violent, but never touch him or his mom, and his mom would pack a bag for the two of them and drive over to her sisters house. Reggie lost count of how many nights would be spent at this very counter swapping stories over various takeout containers. Alex and Luke would join them most nights. 

When the two women finished eating and cleaned up, Reggie wiped at his eyes and jumped down from the counter. He was tempted to follow them into the living room but he felt like he was intruding now. He took a deep breath before entering the living room but didn’t sit down like he wanted. His eyes scanned the pictures lining the walls, going over to the one near the door. 

It was of himself, Luke and Alex. They had their arms wrapped around each other, all of them pulling a face at the camera. Aunt Cas was playing around with a disposable camera and told them to pose for a picture. It was taken a few nights before they were supposed to play the Orpheum. That was the night his aunt and mom were gonna see him play for the first time. 

The TV turned on and Reggie knew that was his cue to leave. He hesitated at the door before walking over to the two of them. He leaned down over the back of the couch and lightly pressed a kiss to the top of his aunts head and then to his mom’s. He walked over to the door, stopping to look back at them one more time before leaving. 

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he headed down the driveway. He couldn’t stop the tears even if he wanted to. As sad as he was, there was a relief that washed over him. Knowing his mom, and his aunt, were okay and still had each other was a huge weight off his shoulders. He still had no idea what happened to his dad but found that he was okay with not knowing. 

Movement at the bottom of the driveway caught his attention and he was met with the worried faces of his friends. Alex, Luke and Julie were there. It looked like they saw what happened, at least the ending of it. It was eerily similar to how it went when the three of them went and watched Luke. Reggie found he wasn’t upset about it. He was actually glad they were there.

“Reg,” Alex said, stepping forward. “You alright? That looked intense.” 

Reggie nodded and found that he actually met it. He let himself be dragged into a hug by Alex, Luke and Julie quickly joining. He let out a wet laugh and hugged his friends a bit tighter. 

“It was intense but needed. At least I know what happened to my family,” Reggie answered when the hug ended. He wiped at his face. “Thanks for coming after me though.” 

“Course dude. Something like that… it’s worth it but hurts.” Luke ruffled his hair. Reggie lightly pushed him away with a yelp. 

Julie came up to him but looked unsure. He sent her a smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, hugging her close to his side. “Can we watch Star Wars?” 

Alex nodded and joined him at his other side. “Only because you’re in a fragile state.” 

Reggie threw his head back and laughed. The four of them headed down the street in a line, taking up most of the street. They laughed and tried to trip each other. At some point Julie started a sing-a-long. Reggie looked over his shoulder once, his aunt’s house fading into the background. 

He continued down the street, letting himself be swept up in his friends' antics. He knew he would be back to visit soon, maybe even taking the boys with him, but for now, he’s right where he needs to be. He found a home in the garage turned studio with his chosen family. 

He wouldn’t trade these dorks for anything. 


End file.
